Parasites are living entities that dwell on or in other creatures during some part of their life cycles, drawing nourishment from the host. Parasites that inhabit the intestines have a complex interplay with the mucosal immune system. They must establish a tranquil relationship with host mucosal defenses to survive.
Helminths are elaborate multicellular worms with complex life cycles and development. The nematodes (non-segmented roundworms) and the platyhelminths (flatworms) are the two groups of helminths that colonize the human intestines. Perhaps more than a third of the population of the world currently shelter one or more of these organisms. The life-time exposure rate, however, is actually much more. The prevalence of helminths is highest in warm climates and in populations subject to crowding, poor sanitation and impure food supply. Inflammatory bowel disease (IBD), rheumatoid arthritis and autoimmune diseases are rare in these same regions.
Nematodes that frequently inhabit the human gut are Ascaris lumbricoides, Enterobius vermicularis (pin worm), Trichuris trichiura (whipworm), Ancylostoma duodenale and Necator americanus (hookworms), and Strongyloides stercoralis. Trichinella spiralis infests the small intestine briefly.
The platyhelminths include the trematodes and cestodes. The most common adult trematodes that reside in the human intestines are Fasciolopsis, Echinostoma and Heterophyes species. Those that live in the biliary system include Clonorchis sinensis, Opisthorchis viverrini and felineus, and Fasciola hepatica. Schistosoma dwell in the venous system, but several species chronically affect the gut by the passage of eggs through the intestinal wall. Adult cestodes commonly infecting humans are Diphyllobothrium species (fish tapeworm), Taenia saginata (beef tapeworm), Taenia solium (pork tapeworm) and Hymenolepsis nana (dwarf tapeworm).
The host acquires various helminthic species through contact with soil, food or water contaminated with the infective form of the parasite. Children most frequently harbor helminthic infections because of their close contact with soil and suboptimal hygienic practices. Helminths incite an intestinal Th2 response, which can cause worm expulsion or limit the magnitude of infection. Most children living in non-industrialized countries have these parasites. Many helminthic species survive for years within the gut, biliary tree or mesenteric veins making thousands of eggs daily. Thus, beginning in childhood, these worms and/or their ova release molecules that bathe the intestinal mucosal surface for years inciting Th2-type inflammation. Dysregulation of the immune system leading to an excessive Th1 response may be the cause of several human diseases. Some diseases due to dominant Th1 responses include IBD, rheumatoid arthritis, sarcoidosis, multiple sclerosis, and insulin-dependent diabetes melitis.
IBD is more common in temperate climates. It is not known what causes the geographic differences. Observations suggest an environmental exposure unique to temperate countries and highly industrialized societies predisposes to the development of IBD. An alternative explanation is that it is unhealthy to be raised in an “over clean” environment. It is proposed herein that the major environmental factor predisposing to IBD is underexposure during childhood to intestinal helminths, which promote strong Th2-type inflammation.
The frequency of CD has increased substantially over the last 40 years. It is most prevalent in temperate regions that are highly industrialized. This suggests that there is some critical environmental factor responsible for the change in frequency. Also, ulcerative colitis is rare in underdeveloped countries. It is proposed according to the invention that the absence of exposure to intestinal helminthic infections in childhood is an important environmental factor favoring the development of CD and perhaps ulcerative colitis (UC).
People in industrialized countries are living in increasingly hygienic environments and are acquiring helminths much less frequently. The decreasing frequency of helminthic infections appears to correlated with the increasing prevalence of CD. A case in point is the marked increase in the frequency of CD in young Asians and Africans after residing in Israel for greater than 10 years. Also, the frequency of helminthic infestation differs between the Jewish Israelis and Arabs. In 1969, stool examinations of hospitalized patients in Arab-predominant East Jerusalem contained helminthic ova over 60% of the time. The frequency in Israeli-predominant East Jerusalem was 10% or less.
Thus, It is possible that the failure to acquire helminths and to experience mucosal Th2 conditioning predisposes to CD and UC. There is a need to combat CD and UC by re-colonization of the gastrointestinal tract with these organisms which may afford protection.
One object of the invention is to prevent or treat an excessive immune response in an individual. The excessive or aberrant immune response can be caused by an autoimmune disease, for example, IBD, rheumatoid arthritis, type 1 diabetes melitis, lupus erythematosis, sarcoidosis and multiple sclerosis.
Further, it is an object of the instant invention to provide a method of vaccinating an individual against autoimmune disease, for example, IBD, rheumatoid arthritis, type 1 diabetes melitis, lupus erythematosis, sarcoidosis and multiple sclerosis.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a method of creating an immune environment in an individual that is conducive to ameliorating IBD.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a pharmaceutical composition comprising a helminthic parasite and a pharmaceutically acceptable carrier.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a pathogen-free helminthic parasite and an acceptable pharmaceutical carrier.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a method of preparing pathogen-free helminthic parasites.